


Can You Paint With All the Colors of UV

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Tomo getting ready for show :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Paint With All the Colors of UV

"Stop twitching." Tomo grumbles as Shannon flinches away from his fingers again causing him to smear the paint in an odd scribble on the other's chest. 

"I would if it wasn't so damn cold." He retorts with a soft huff.

"Wouldn't be so cold if you weren't so darn hot." Tomo says barely able to get the horrible line out without a grin splitting his lips. Shannon snorts with laughter, making Tomo smear the UV paint again in another odd line.

"Oh my god that was great." The drummer giggles "Was that honestly the best you could come up with?" He asks grinning as the guitarist runs a few paint lines over his cheeks. 

"You know I'm not good with the flirting Shan. It could have been worse." 

"C'mon now shirt off. Let's get some of this cold stuff on you too." 

"I swear if you draw a dick on my back I'll coat your drumsticks in super glue." Tomo says pulling his shirt off. Shannon smirks as he takes a gob of the paint on his fingers and starts drawing on the other.

"Too bad this isn't flavored. This would be pretty fun to play with in the bedroom." Shannon comments as he draws various swirls across the Croatian's skin. Tomo felt his cheeks flush and thanked the gods that he had his back to Shannon right now.

"You have an oral fixation or somethin Shan? You seem to always be looking for something to lick off me." 

Jared had the privy of hearing that comment as he walked past and almost had to stop and question the two before he simply shook his head and kept walking, noooooot feeling like hearing about their bedroom escapades right now. 

The drummer grinned leaning forward to nibble on the back of Tomo's neck.

"Nah, I just like the taste of you." 

"We ran out of whip cream by the way." The guitarist almost half stutters

"Hnn… I'll bother Jay about picking some up tomorrow." He says turning Tomo around to pat his paint covered palm against his chest to leave a big splatter mark in a few different colors. 

"There, ready to go." Shannon grins just as Jared pokes his head around the corner.

"Five minutes till show time you two."


End file.
